Wireless digital networks, such as networks operating under the current Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.11 standards, are spreading in their popularity and availability. Conventionally, in a wireless local area network (WLAN), a network device is capable of finding the best radio of all access points (APs) in the WLAN for each client to connect with. Specifically, the network device can identify one or more clients with incompatible behaviors, and match the one or more clients to another radio of the same or different access point in the WLAN that the clients are compatible with. Thus, the conventional network device can homogenize client behaviors without requiring any client-side installation of software applications.
Nevertheless, the approach described above has certain limitations. For example, there are a number of behaviors that the network device expects from the client devices. The client devices may not perform the expected behavior due to various reasons, e.g., lack of interoperability, power save mode configuration, device-specific configurations, etc. Therefore, a more flexible approach is needed for matching client devices to the best radios of the APs in the WLAN.